


Rebuilding from the Bottom

by Trinz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, using the Team Fortress tag in order to quickly tag the whole team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: On a mission to recon Bastion units outside of a small German town the newly reformed Overwatch meets a strange man whocalls himself Medic. Under his persuasion they add him to the team, completely unaware of what the man will bring to Overwatch.





	

“Oh no….”

That was a bad sign, especially if it was coming from the pilot herself.

“What was this mission for, again?” Lena glanced back to her teammates sitting in the back.

“To deal with some rogue Bastion units that were spotted near the town.” Hanzo responded. “Why?”

McCree stood up from beside Hanzo and went behind Lena to see what she was looking at.

“I think she’s askin’ ‘cause I see a Talon ship.”

“That was not part of the mission.” Angela said.

“No shit. I think they might’ve come fer the omnics.”

“Should we notify Winston?” Hanzo chimed in, interrupting Mercy’s response.

“Nah, I think we should beat up both the omnics and Talon!” Hana released her seatbelt for the sole purpose of jumping up to make that statement.

“We may not be prepared for that….”

“But, Angela, if Talon has come for the omnics like McCree said, it might be imperative that we stop them.” Hanzo said.

“That is true….” Reinhardt nodded.

“Besides,” Lena glanced away from the windshield, “we can’t just let ‘em wreck havoc on this town.”

The team sitting in the back looked at each other, knowing none of them would dare let a small town be harassed by Talon.

 

The path to Hell is paved with good intentions. McCree thought of the saying his grandma would say to him while he was young as a Talon agent’s boot rammed into his ribs. Jesse grunted in pain for the third time in as many beatings. He’d been separated from his team and was caught unawares by an enemy soldier while he was reloading. Said soldier was having an amazing time beating his ribs in. Eventually, though, he’d stop just to shoot Jesse like a dog, and then McCree would strike.

For now, though, he just had thoughts of vengeance as he squeezed his eyes shut when he saw the soldier readying another kick. The kick never came. Jesse cautiously opened one eye to see a bloody piece of metal sticking out of the Talon soldier’s chest.  
McCree scrambled backwards, and not a moment too soon. His rescuer pulled the knife(?) out of the soldier’s back and let him fall to the ground that Jesse had just been occupying.

“Hello!” The man in front of Jesse smiled like he’d just won the lottery.

“Well… hello there partner.”

“Come on, get up.” The man held out a gloved hand for Jesse to grab.

McCree didn’t take it, instead he pulled himself off the ground himself. The other man harrumphed.

“I don’t even get a thank you.”

“I don’t even know who you are.”

“Call me Medic.” The Medic smiled at him again.

“Alright, thank you, uh,” Jesse glanced down at the body of the Talon agent. “Medic?”

“Yes, that’s what I said.” Now that Jesse was getting past his shock he noticed the man’s thick german accent.

“You from around here?”

“Ja, this is my home.” Medic hooked something that Jesse then recognized as a bonesaw to his belt.

“Well, that’s great, ya can lead me back to my team.”

“Your team?”

Jesse took a moment to pick up Peacemaker. “Yup, Overwatch, if you’ve heard of it.”

“Ah, is that not the organization that fell to a fiery death a few years ago?”

“Ya got that right, but it’s risen from the ashes.”

Medic chuckled. “Like a phoenix?”

“Exactly, now let’s get goin’, my team’s gotta be worried ‘bout me by now.”

“Where is your team, ah, what is your name?”

“Name’s McCree, and last I saw them they were ‘round what looked like the town square.”

“Right, let’s find your team, Herr McCree.”

 

“Woah there, partner, don’t shoot my friend here.”

Hanzo relaxed his bowstring and glanced at Medic, who was smiling at him like he didn’t just have an arrow pointed at his face.

“Who is this?”

“Call me Medic.” He thrust a hand out to the Shimada.

Hanzo ignored it and turned back to McCree. “Why have you brought a civilian?”

“I’m not a civilian, I was a medic in the war.”

“That’s not the point- the man saved my life.” McCree clapped a hand on Medic’s shoulder.

“Did he now?”

“Ja, McCree here got separated from you, which, in my opinion, is the quickest way to die.”

“Weren’t you alone too?”

“Yes, but unlike you, McCree, I know how to defend myself.”

Hanzo snorted then waved for them to follow him. “We’re almost done here.”

“Danke, for coming to protect this little town.”

“We’re just doin’ our job, Medic.” McCree tipped his hat nevertheless.

“Speaking of… may I join you?”

Hanzo turned to face Medic. “Why?”

“You obviously have a noble cause here, and it is quite boring in Rottenburg.”

“You want to join an illegal vigilante team because you’re bored?” Hanzo was incredulous.

“Ja.” Medic nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hanzo and McCree shared a look. “We’ll need ta bring it up with the rest of the team.”

“That is acceptable.”

 

Introducing Medic to the rest of the team was… interesting, to say the least. In the end though, Overwatch’s need for members triumphed over their wariness. Medic was included in a team to survey over the rest of the town, to make sure all the Talon agents had evacuated.

 

Most of the sweep over of the town went by silently, and it wasn’t until they were almost done that Medic spoke up.

“Can we make a detour?”

“Why?” Hanzo asked.

“My house is just around the corner and I want to pick up Archimedes before we leave.”

“Archimedes?”

“My bird.”

Hanzo looked to McCree, who nodded.

“Alright, but make it quick.”

“Of course.”

Medic lead them to a modestly-sized house compared to the rest of the town.

“Come inside if you like.” Medic lead them inside the house, through an unlocked door.

“Is this town so nice that y’all don’t even need to lock your doors?”McCree asked.

“No, it’s just that no one dares steal from me, and locking and unlocking the door all the time is a hassle.”

“I see….” Once inside the house Hanzo gazed around.

It was an extremely clean, and nicely lit house. Pillows were fluffed and perfectly angled on the couch cushions, and the carpet looked like it had just been cleaned. But, it sort of looked unlived, as if it was perfect because nothing had been changed since it was first placed.

Hanzo and McCree hovered around Medic’s living room while he disappeared down a hallway. They waited for five minutes before the man reappeared again. This time, though, he had a dove, presumable named Archimedes, perched on his shoulder. Though, Medic’s apparel caught Hanzo’s eye quickly. He seemed to have a crossbow attached to his belt next to the bloody bonesaw, and a large cylindrical object connected by a tube to a pack on his back attached to his other hip.

“Alright, let’s go.”

“Hey, doc,” Jesse piped up as they were leaving the house. “What’s that big thing on your belt?”

“This,” Medic pat the object, ”is my pride and joy, I created it myself.”

“What’s it called?”

“I call it the Medi-gun.” He shrugged. “It shoots health, in simple terms.”

“So you are a medic?” Hanzo asked.

“Of course I am!” Medic snapped at Hanzo.

“Sorry.” Hanzo said, taken aback. “I did not mean to offend you.”

“Apology accepted.” Medic replied curtly.

They fell into silence quickly after, none knowing what to say to the other. The rest of the sweep went by uneventfully, much to their relief. They returned to the plane shortly before the other half of their team, but they all boarded together.

Once aboard everyone took their seats, leaving Medic to choose one of the unoccupied seats near the back of the plane.

“Once we get back to base Winston is going to want to talk with you.” Angela said.

“The talking ape?” Medic responded.

“Yes.”

Medic broke into a smile. “I would love to meet him!”

“Good, because he’s going to be the final say on whether or not you join Overwatch.”

“Well, then I’ll make sure to make a good impression.”

 

Medic made good on his word. As soon as they touched down he was all smiles and handshakes. Winston didn’t know what to think of him when Medic grabbed his hand and shook it, all the while babbling about how Winston was a scientific breakthrough. Nevertheless, Medic was quickly ushered into a command room alone with Winston so they could talk.

“So, you want to join Overwatch?” Winston started after they both sat down.

“Ja, that is why I am here, is it not?”

“What makes you think we’ll accept you.”

“Well, it is obvious that you need extra hands around here, being in a vigilante organization isn’t usually the most inviting thing. And, I bring medical technology of my own, it is similar to what I have read Dr. Ziegler’s can do, but I assure you I created it myself. I also have much experience commanding a team with unique abilities like Overwatch, and I am a great combatant and doctor.”

Winston let Medic speak before he commented. “Medical tech?”

“Ja.” He unhooked the Medi-gun from his side and held it up. “I call it the Medi-gun, it works similarly to Dr. Ziegler’s staff, as I have said before.”

“Show me.”

Medic wordlessly placed the healing beam on Winston, and smiled at him.

“I see, and you created this yourself?”

“Ja, is that not what I said?”

“Just checking.” Winston adjusted his glasses and the papers before him. “How do we know you’re trustworthy?”

“That is the question, Herr Winston, but trust is earned, and I will earn it myself.”

“Hm, tomorrow the team will be having a routine training exercise against training bots, I want you to join them.”

“Does this mean I have been accepted?”

“Yes, now you’re dismissed.”

“Jawohl.” Medic said as he got up and left the room.

“You’re the newbie, huh?” A deep voice said from Medic’s left.

“Ja, and who are you?” Medic turned to face the man.

“Soldier: 76.” The man said and held out a hand.

“Pleased to meet you, Soldier.” He shook the man’s hand.

“And you, Medic.”

“Follow me, I’m going to show you around.” With the pleasantries over with 76 dropped Medic’s hand.

“Ah, to keep an eye on the newest recruit?”

“To make sure you don’t get lost.” 76 started walking away immediately.

 

Nearly an hour later Medic was finally introduced to his room. He had just bid the soldier goodbye when his stomach growled. Medic wasted no time to shed his Medi-gun and crossbow, but he kept the bonesaw on him, just in case. Though, before he went out to the mess hall Medic quickly cleaned it of the blood on it and attached it back onto his belt. Finally, he made his way to the mess hall with Archimedes still on his shoulder.  
As soon as he entered he found that it was not empty. Two people he didn’t recognize were sitting at a table, looking at something on a pink phone. Medic cleared his throat to announce his presence and they looked up at him.

“You must be the new guy!” The Korean girl smiled and waved at him.

“Wha-?” The man with dreadlocks sitting next to her looked up. “Oh, yo.”

“Hallo! I just came in to see if I could find something for myself and Archimedes to eat.” Medic waved back at them.

“Is Archimedes your bird’s name?” The girl stood up, taking the pink phone with her.   
“Oh, my name’s D.Va by the way, and that’s Lúcio.”

“Ja, his name’s Archimedes, and you can call me Medic.”

Lúcio stood up to follow her, and they both made their way towards him. “Good to meet you, Medic!”

“And to you.” Medic bowed his head slightly. “Now, where can I find something to eat?”

“Right in here, Doc.” Lúcio turned towards a door and waved for Medic to follow him.

 

Another hour later Medic collapsed on his bed, sufficiently filled from the plethora of snacks in the base’s kitchen. The bed was quite soft, definitely softer than the beds at Teufort. Archimedes flew around the room a bit, looking for a place to sit. He eventually found it and both bird and owner fell to sleep.

 

The next morning Medic woke up at 6:00 am sharp. He quickly got up and did his daily routine before walking down to the mess hall with Archimedes. When Medic arrived he didn’t know whether or not to be surprised that others were also there, but there was no breakfast on the tables, so presumably they had just sat down. They, also, were all staring at him, but he dismissed it, and waved at them.

“Guten Morgen, comrades.” 

There were a few ‘Hello Medic’s.

He scanned the tables to find a place to sit, eventually spotting a spot across from D.Va.

“Aren’t kinder like you supposed to sleep all night?”

She looked him over. “Aren’t fossils supposed to sleep for a million years?”

Medic burst into laughter so infectious that Hana laughed with him.

“What are you two laughing about?” Lúcio asked as he sat down next to D.Va.

“We’re laughing about our mutual insults.” They shared a smile.

He was going to like this girl. “What do you two do, in battle?”

“I’m a tank! I pilot a mecha and my main priority is to shield my team and draw fire!”

“And I’m a medic, I created my own technology that uses music to promote healing on a cellular level.”

“Really?” Medic perked up. “That sounds intriguing, can I have a look at your technology at some point?”

“Yeah of course!”

The rest of their conversation was cut off by a sharp bell, and Angela shouting. “Breakfast’s ready!”

There was a great commotion as everyone shot up in order to be the first person to get a crack at breakfast. As Medic went to the window he saw another woman in the kitchen with Angela, she was quite muscular and looked Egyptian. He smiled at her before he picked a few things off the large plates they had provided and sat down in front of D.Va.

Medic ate in silence while the other two talked with each other throughout the meal. As soon as they finished the three of them ended up talking together, while Medic kept absentmindedly feeding bits of bread to Archimedes.

After a good ten minutes of talking Angela walked over and slid into the seat in front of Lúcio.

“So, I’ve heard that your healing tech is quite like mine.” Angela said, getting straight to her point.

“Nein, I created mine first, your staff is like my Medi-gun.”

“I see…” 

“I can show you it, if you like, something tells me our technology works very differently, and I’m intrigued.” Medic turned his full attention to Angela.

“And I’m… interested in yours.”

“Well, that sums it up,” Medic turned to Lúcio. “Do you want to join us?”

“Yeah!” Lúcio stood up. “I can show you around the Med-bay!”

“Perfect.” Medic flashed perfectly straight, white teeth. “I know where the Med-bay is, I’ll meet you there.”

At that Medic stood up, dropped his plate where some others had, and went to his room.

 

Medic made it to the Med-bay quickly, and Lúcio and Mercy greeted him.

“Hallo!” Medic replied. “I just remembered that I’ll need blood samples of all your members.”

“And why is that?”

Medic pulled his crossbow from its place on his belt and popped the needle out.

“The fluid in my crossbow is made to heal people allies and harm friends, I distinguish friends from enemies by coding my ally’s blood into the fluid.”

“How intricate.”

“Yeah, that’s cool!” Lúcio agreed.

Medic smiled, proud that his fellow healers approved of his work.

“Now, Angela, you don’t strike me as someone that would sabotage another’s work in order to better your own, but I would prefer it if, for now, I’ll explain how the Medi-gun works while I clean it out.”

She nodded. “That’s reasonable.”

Medic immediately began dismantling his Medi-gun with ease, going through the motions of something he’d done hundreds of times. While he did it he explained how different pieces of it worked, the contents of the fluid, and the shield and resurrection capabilities. The one thing he held back, however, was the ubercharge, it was his pride and joy, one thing he’d never let out details of.

As he cleaned it out he passively listened to Lúcio explaining his music-based healing. It was quite intriguing, he was impressed that Lúcio had made it himself. By the time Lúcio finished explaining and Medic finished cleaning Angela returned with samples of blood of all the agents.

They were, understandably, quite small samples, but they were enough to code into the crossbow fluid. He did so with half the bolts he had, leaving the other half as they were. Just in case he found enemies within Overwatch.

After he finished he listened to Mercy explain the intricacies of her staff. Like Lúcio’s it was impressive, both of the medics were very intelligent.

Once satisfied with each other’s tech the conversation turned more friendly. Medic safely guarded his past, but gladly gave over information about his home town. In turn, the other medics did the same, and the conversation was slowly grinding to a half when Soldier entered the room, demanding they all go to the training room. As a reflex Medic turned ramrod straight and saluted him. It seemed to please the soldier while the other medics acknowledged him dismissively.

 

Less than an hour later the three medics arrived at the training area, seemingly last. D.Va was already in her mecha, doing a test of strength against Reinhardt. He smiled at them then turned to Mercy. She seemed to understand his gaze and responded.

“Once we’re all here, we’ll go to our side of the room, and defend against a wave of training bots.” Angela explained. “To stop the room from getting crowded we’ll be splitting into three teams that fight at three different times.”

Medic was going to respond when Athena’s voice cut him off. “The teams will be as follows: Lúcio, D.Va, Zarya, Tracer, McCree, Hanzo, Junkrat, and Medic, as Team One. Team Two will consist of: Ana, Symmetra, Reinhardt, Genji, Sombra, Bastion, Pharah, and Mei. Team Three will be: Mercy, Zenyatta, Winston, Roadhog, Widowmaker, Torbjörn, Soldier: 76, and Reaper.”

The rest of his team found him immediately. Hanzo and McCree were assessing him silently, while Lúcio and Hana came up at congratulated him on being on their team. Tracer, Junkrat, and Zarya greeted him more neutrally. Zarya even clapped a hand on Medic’s shoulder, almost knocking him down.

He smiled up at her and she gave one back in return. She reminded him of Heavy, for the obvious reasons.

No matter of his thoughts of Misha, Winston ushered them into the training area and Medic put his healing beam on Tracer.

She looked at him curiously and he quickly explained. “My Medi-gun does something I call ‘overheal’ while its trained on you and for a while afterwards it covers your body in a thin protective layer that will protect you against some damage.”

“Well, uh, thanks!”

He nodded and turned it over to Hanzo. The man breathed deeply and mumbled a thanks. As he moved it over to McCree Athena started the countdown, and in the last five seconds before they all raced off Medic moved it to D.Va. She was barely completely overhealed when the buzzer called and she raced out of the gate, just behind Tracer.

With a sigh he moved it to Lúcio, who amped up his music so the rest of them could follow.

“Thanks doc!”

Medic grunted in response, then focused on Zarya. She wasn’t as interested in working with him as Heavy was, so he’d need to protect himself while healing her.

The exercise went very smoothly, Medic stayed behind Zarya and pegged Tracer with a few well-placed crossbow shots. The others moved around like a single unit and reacted to Medic like they would Mercy, generally staying around long enough for an overheal(something they got used to very quickly) then left him, Zarya, and Lúcio to fend for themselves. At the end, though, they were able to barely just defend their objective, and went to retire in the observation room. By the glance 76 gave Medic on his way out he was impressed. Now, all Medic had to do is wait until an actual mission, that’s when the fun started.


End file.
